


30 Smut Prompts

by starsglazing



Category: Blood Domination (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Domination - Freeform, Body Worship, Bondage, Comments make me want to work more though, Double Penetration, Face Sitting, Feet, Fluff, Food Play, It’s 6 AM right now, Long Distance Sex, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Updates, Smut, Spanking, Vampires, cross dressing, writing this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsglazing/pseuds/starsglazing
Summary: Updates r super slow but these are mostly just smut one shots that I have prompts for <3
Relationships: Chihaya/Takamine, Izayoi/Uzuki, Mizuho Kaga/Narumi Shikawa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Face Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 🤭 This is going to be probably one of my favorite chapters.  
> After I read the festival event from Chihaya and Takamine’s point of view, I had this very strong thought in my head. What did Mizuho do? Mizuho was in Chihaya’s class, after all.  
> Mizuho probably didn’t participate, but I just...felt like I NEEDED to write this.  
> So I did. 
> 
> Mizuho is bottoming in this, but he’s being pretty dominant, so like a power bottom? 
> 
> And yes, I did write Mizuho working in the festival, but I felt it too embarrassing to post, LMAO.

“Y-you...want...me to sit on you..?” Mizuho’s soft voice spoke in a very confused tone, not rejecting the idea, only puzzled by it. 

“...yes?” Narumi said, more in an unsure manner. 

“Where...did this come from?” 

“I-I-I don’t know...well, I do...but—” 

“The festival?” 

The sudden, dark blush spreading over Narumi’s face indicated that he had hit the nail on the head. 

Narumi thought that there just no way not to, though. 

He didn’t get to see him and have him, since he had to work in his own project with his class. Though at one of his breaks, Narumi was walking by to greet Mizuho, but ended up feeling more like a vouyerist.  


“It was easier to act with strangers like that, though...” Mizuho stammered, looking away with a light pink tint on his cheeks.

“Why?” 

“...B-because they weren’t close to me...so I knew they couldn’t get that hurt...”

Narumi’s couldn’t help but snicker, before he laughed, covering his mouth in a poor attempt at making himself seem ‘polite’ and Mizuho pouted. “W-w-what are you laughing at?” He finally looked at him. 

“You’re so cute, Mizuho,” Narumi chuckled. 

He gave his lips a kiss and pulled away, looking at his now colored face. “Makes it harder to resist. Look, I really don’t mind,”

Mizuho only stayed silent, looking down at his feet for a few seconds before he began undoing his red velvet jacket, letting it fall below his shoulders and onto the floor, doing the same with his shirt, revealing his small, pale yet soft frame, and those soft pink nipples that made Narumi want to just take a bite. 

“...H-how do i..?” He furrowed his eyebrows, but it seemed like he was only asking himself. “Okay. Um...Narumi, Get in position and stay like a good boy,” He said, and he realized that he actually loved the fact that Narumi shivered so much at the mere request. It was only natural for him to like being praised.

Mizuho seemed calm, but Narumi could tell the petite boy was anxious. His fingers fiddled with each other and his legs were shaking a bit. His red eyes also didn’t make contact with the Sub’s blue ones. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Narumi whispered, staring into Mizuho’s eyes and offering him a soft smile. The male only nodded, not admitting that the other male indeed calmed him down a bit.

“...Okay.”

Mizuho slowly got in position, sitting himself comfy on Narumi’s body, short legs near his groin and ass firmly sat against his face. Mizuho felt a pang in his chest. A beautiful, orgasmic pang, as if the Dom in him, his second gender, suddenly hit him and was awoke. And  god,  that felt  good . And Narumi’s breath seemed to catch in his lungs too, as if the same thing happened to the Sub. 

Mizuho licked his dry lips, his eyes fixed on his permanent partner’s body as he began to pant. This sent shivers up the grey haired male’s spine, and he let out a sharp gasp when he suddenly felt his mouth open, tongue flicking circles around his rim.

“F-Fuck-!“ He rubbed his thighs a bit before he stopped, not wanting to hurt Narumi. 

...But then he remembered. 

Isn’t this what Narumi wanted? 

Subs were sort of masochist, after all. 

Those ocean blue eyes were staring at him, needy, and they were darkened as his tongue flicked and drew shapes around his hole. 

He could tell he might’ve been grinning. 

Well, he was going to wipe that grin off his face until he was begging. 

Now he knew his Dom instincts were really kicking in. 

He began to move his ass without much mercy on his face, his thighs squeezing it, forcing him to lick and suck on his hole. He allowed Narumi to breathe with small breaks, but used his mouth like it was the only thing he was useful for. And of course, he was going to let him know. Narumi seemed pleasured at him calling him a good boy, who knew how he’d react if he kept going?

“Good boy, N-nah-Narumi,” Mizuho panted as he moved his bottom, moaning as Narumi could only suck. “S-suuuch a good boy, f-fuck...is this what you were m-made for?” He asked rhetorically, snapping his knees. At that comment, Narumi thrusted his tongue the deepest he could go, and Mizuho’s toes curled. “Narumiii..!” He gasped softly, tongue out from the pleasure. “F-faster, Cmon, I-I know you’re better than that,” He pleaded or more so demanded, moving his ass, not granting Narumi a second to breathe. “M-mmf-!” Narumi was moaning muffledly and sucking, loving Mizuho’s taste and words. Fuck, he was hard as hell and his words didn’t do him any justice. He never thought it’d be this good, that Mizuho would be so good, he was fucking glad he brang this up.

The way Mizuho forced him to take it, not thinking once about it, just taking and taking and taking pleasure, like his dominant instincts told him to.  And because of his sub nature, it felt so good to give. 

“Mmm...Narumi, you can touch me,” Mizuho said, as if granting him permission, and immediately Narumi’s desperate hands were grabbing at his ass, squeezing and smacking, causing Mizuho to moan and squirm. “N-nyaan! So good...” Mizuho praised. Narumi would not stop feeling him, and it felt amazing, everything at once. But this wasn’t even near the end. No, only the beginning. 

“W-Ah-w-wait.” Narumi paused their session and Mizuho stopped, peeking over. “Na-narumi?”

“Don’t look...” Narumi said and Mizuho turned back around, confused, but letting his lover do what he wanted. 

He heard a small grunt, then suddenly a delicious smell that overwhelmed his senses with one. 

“Na-narumi...” Blood. It was blood. He could tell it was, because it smelled delicious. He’s always loved Narumi’s blood. 

“W-what are y—” Mizuho made a gasp and his body jolted when Narumi, with blood over his tongue, licked his asshole. 

“Fuck!” Mizuho made a gasp, tears trying to escape his lust clouded eyes. “Narumi!” His pale back arched, and Narumi kept sloppily fucking him with his tongue and blood. “Aah! Please!” Mizuho found himself begging, though he wasn’t sure for what exactly. 

Narumi’s blood was all he could think about. Felt amazing, he couldn’t take this. “N-yahn!” He felt Narumi grip his thighs, squeezing the pale skin as he sucked. His fingers were imprinting, but that turned him more. 

“Narumi...n-narumi!” Mizuho was on cloud nine, eyes in the back of his head. His pale hand got on Narumi’s legs, fingers tapping until his hand was around Narumi’s cock, stroking as he moaned, spitting on it. 

Narumi moaned, and his tongue thrust so good, he knew he loved it. 

He stroked his cock now as he rode his face, moving his ass forward and back. “S-so good...N-narumi, I’m cumming!” He went faster, his head tilting back as he moaned with a cracking voice. He couldn’t help the tears falling on his chin as he cried out, toes curling,the pleasure of it all building up until it let itself out. 

Mizuho came on Narumi’s body and his, a gasp coming from him as he continued moving, riding out his orgasm until it came to nothing. He was shaking as Narumi licked slower, and stopped when Mizuho pulled away. 

The teen sat on Narumi’s lap and their lips connected, a mix of his own taste and Narumi’s blood could be tasted on their tongues. Wet noises could be heard as their tongues moved around each other in a dirty, slow and lazy play. 

Narumi was still hard, Mizuho realized when he felt Narumi’s dick against his thigh.

Mizuho moved back so his face went further away from Narumi’s, Narumi looking into his red eyes. They never broke eye contact, not even when Mizuho’s tongue was on Narumi’s cock. 

“This is your reward now, Narumi.” 


	2. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takamine had always loved Chihaya’s pretty, soft, fragile looking body.

Takamine had always loved Chihaya’s pretty, soft, fragile looking body.   
  


He loved his curves and his figure, how he didn’t have a single flaw. Loved the taste of his skin, and the sweet, alluring taste of his blood. He loved it when he dominated him, when his gorgeous red eyes would let out tears as he whimpered to take his blood. He would lick those tears along with the blood on his neck, until he was begging, and only then would he let him bite into his neck.

  
He loved his pale, soft skin. He loved kissing it, licking it, biting it, and marking it. But even if he loved how he looked, he always looked better covered in proof that he was Takamine’s.  


  
In the moment, he had Chihaya’s thigh in his hand as he licked it slowly, teasing it with his fangs as Chihaya made a soft moan. Yellow eyes never left his red ones as he smirked at him, sucking marks on the inner side of his thighs.

“S-stop doing that,” He told him, cheeks the color of cherries as sweat trailed down. There were marks all over his body, from his thigh to his neck there were hickeys, claiming him. 

“Why not?” Takamine’s sweet, chilling voice made his heart speed fast. 

“I’m just making sure everyone knows who this body belong to.” He said like the words weighed nothing, but Chihaya’s body reacted to that with a shiver that Takamine noticed and chuckled about. 

“I-I’m the Dom here, i don’t need you marking me,” Chihaya looked away, red eyes focused on the cream walls, but Takamine only responded with a laugh, which annoyed him further. “Don’t laugh!” He exclaimed at him, now looking at him, until Takamine pulled away from his thigh and was now on top of him. He moved his chin up with his thumb and stared into his eyes with his yellow, dominant ones, until Chihaya let out a soft whine unwillingly. 

“You belong to me, Chihaya.” Takamine said with a smile, and their lips were pressed on each other. Their lips fit perfectly against each other, moving slowly and lovingly, a hint of possessiveness in Takamine’s eyes. “Everything,” He ran his hands down Chihaya’swaist, wanting to imprint the feel of his body in his brain, so that he could still feel him if he wasn’t there. “Everything that is yours, it belongs to me, darling.” Takamine smiled against Chihaya’s lips, touching his cheek with his finger. 

Chihaya didn’t deny it, he was too lost in Takamine’s eyes, voice and warmth. And if he did deny it, he would be aware that he would be lying. Because somewhere inside the pink haired student, he knew that he was Takamine’s. No one should be allowed to make him feel like this but Takamine, he knew that. No one could. 

But he was okay with it. 

Because Takamine was his too. _And he always would be._


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izayoi and Uzuki play with toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the special scenario about toys with these two, as a continuation to it. No, all of them won’t be about special scenarios!! But they just give me inspiration LOL! 
> 
> I’m so sorry this is bad!!! it’s 4:51 AM. But I NEEDED to finish this tonight. 
> 
> Uzuki isn’t wearing a plug, it’s like...a small dildo that vibrates. 
> 
> lol what’s vanilla

“B-but...this is too much! I can’t not react!” Uzuki exclaimed as Izayoi chuckled above him, pinning him down on the bed as soft moans spilled from the Sub. It was all because of that stupid bet did he have to embarrass himself in front of everyone, that vibrator had been bugging him the whole time. It had been in him all morning until he couldn’t take it, and that’s when Izayoi took him to the bedroom with a lazy excuse. Rumors were probably going to surface, and it was all Izayoi’s fault! 

The green eyed student stared into red eyes as his body shook, the only sounds in the room being the gentle buzzing of the vibrating dildo and Uzuki’s moans. 

“You brought m-mme to the bedroom...can I take it you’re going to do more?” Uzuki asked, tears troubling his eye sight, seeing a blurry Izayoi chuckle, the sound resonating. 

The blonde closed his eyes, a smirk that showed off his fangs on his lips. “You...when did you get so good at inviting someone,“ He asked himself as he leaned down and kissed Uzuki’s lips, hands teasing the object in and out of Uzuki. Uzuki gasped and felt Izayoi’s tongue in his mouth, letting himself give in to pleasure and melt under him. “I-iza...!” He made a whine when Izayoi thrusted a finger next to the small dildo, his other hand spreading his legs. Uzuki spread his legs for him to not have to hold them, the action not going unnoticed as Izayoi held Uzuki by the chin and kissed his cheek. “Good boy.” 

The words made Uzuki whimper, and moan when Izayoi put in a second finger. 

“J-just take that thing out already..!” He found no reason for the toy to still be in, but Izayoi seemed to have other plans. “No, it’s staying there.” He said as he continued thrusting his fingers, it being a little hard to, but he made it work. 

As Uzuki looked at Izayoi’s expression, he didn’t know what to think. 

At first, he had hated that smirk on his face, it annoyed him. It meant he was up to something, it scared him, it excited him. 

But now, he couldn’t get enough of it. He loved it. He loved him. So much, and it made him frustrated too.

Two fingers turned into three, then four, and Uzuki was crying already. The little toy was still buzzing in his ass, and he was more than stretched already. “I-Izayoi, please,” Izayoi didn’t respond, licking and sucking on Uzuki’s nipples. “P-please, i want you, Iza-Mm...” Uzuki moaned softly against Izayoi’s lips as their mouths moved together, the couple looking at each other with nothing more than lust in their eyes. Izayoi stopped moving his fingers. 

When Izayoi stopped, Uzuki’s breathing was out of place. He looked at Izayoi, anticipating his next move as both teens could hear their hearts beating in a fast rhythm. “You’re so cute,“ Izayoi said, his expression troubled as if he couldn’t resist it. He kissed him and as their lips moved together, he took his pants off, rolling his boxers down to his knees but not bothering to waste his time.

He leaned to the right where their cabinets were and looked for the lube, finding it inside the top one, closing it. He poured a generous amount on his hands and slowly stroked himself, licking his lips until the head of his cock was teasing Uzuki’s hole. 

“W-wait, wha-?” Uzuki was confused to see Izayoi not pull it out, and made a gasp as his cock situated itself right next to the toy. He had no idea he could do that, and it made his pink face turn red, wet emerald eyes looking at Izayoi’s daring ones.

“Izayoi..!” Was all he could say, as if his name is the only word he knows. The Dom grunted in response as cock was engulfed in Uzuki’s heat, and the vibrating against it made him moan. 

He leaned down on his neck and licked it, little cries and moans coming from Uzuki as he waited for his body to become accostumed. He kissed the red marks on his pale skin, the teeth marks and hickeys, and Uzuki just wanted him to bite him already, to feel his fangs dig into his skin and please his Dom...but he didn’t. He just touched and kissed until Izayoi found it appropriate to move. 

When he did, he saw _stars_.

“O-oh my-Izayoi!” Uzuki made a gasp for air when it was knocked out of him, Izayoi’s legs almost giving up at the feeling alone of Uzuki’s hole sucking him in next to the vibrator. His blood red eyes were half lidded and his teeth bared until he buried his face in Uzuki’s neck, Uzuki tilting his head up as tears trailed down his face. This was something they had never discussed or thought about, they had just winged it. And it felt so good, Uzuki couldn’t take it. 

Izayoi pulled off almost completely, a whine coming from Uzuki until said male moaned as he thrusted into him fully. “Fuck,” Izayoi growled softly and bit on his skin from instinct, and when Uzuki tightened up around him, the taste of his blood on his tongue, he groaned, thrusting in faster as he let himself become drunk in pleasure. 

When he looked at Uzuki it only made him go harder, grunting. Those beautiful emerald colored eyes were glistening with tears, cheeks a red color as sweat trailed down his soft skin. He was so cute, sexy, and he didn’t know how it was possible that he had such a perfect partner under him. He felt a happiness and pleasure he couldn’t describe when Uzuki’s eyes rolled back, and he had realized then that he had hit his prostate. But it was a little harder to hit it just right with the vibrator, so he took it out of his hole, not turning it off to have it in his hand.

He continued thrusting, hitting the right spot every time as Uzuki moaned and cursed softly. He waited until he saw signs of him being close, and as he did, he turned the vibrator up and press it on his cock. This made Uzuki’s legs jerk and a cry emit from his lips, feet curling as he wrapped his arms around Izayoi tighter.

He was scratching his back as he stared into his partner’s red eyes, and with that look alone of euphoria and desperation, he was push to the edge. “O-Oh, shit, Uzuki-!” Izayoi hissed and moaned as his legs shook, cock pulsing until he came inside him, and Uzuki leaned in for a breathless kiss as he also came. Uzuki had been so loud that they were sure to draw in complaints, but with how good this was, it was so worth it.

Cum drip down Uzuki’s thighs and Izayoi didn’t resist leaning down, lapping his own fluids with his tongue just to watch Uzuki’s squirms and whining. After he was done, he kissed his lips, letting Uzuki have a taste as he interlocked their tongues in dizzy movements. “Good boy.” He told him as he kissed his hair softly.

“We are so doing that again.” 


	4. Just Some Art Lol

Here’s a “My Ship In Five Minutes” Art Meme. I tried to do it as accurate as I can haha, I’m thinking about doing this with Izayoi/Uzuki and the rest, I don’t know lol 

I also did a NSFW one but I’m still not sure if to post that one, lmao 🧡🧡 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xlD9IxDb8aGiHdBIS6VGSVg8Q1ZLCkz7/view?usp=drivesdk   
  


also if you have any suggestions for future chapters i would appreciate it so much!!! 🧡 


End file.
